vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus (The Elder Scrolls)
Summary Magnus is the God of Magic, and one of the Et'Ada who were subcreated by the simultaneous birth of Aka and Lorkhan, and contributed in shaping and giving structure to the formless cacophony that was the Aurbis. However, unlike the other Et'Ada, Magnus is just as fundamental as Aka and Lorkhan, being the source of all Magic, a force which holds the Aurbis in its entirety and prevents it from collapsing completely, with his Spheres also extending into the concepts of Myth and Memory, likewise fundamental and intrinsic aspects of the Song that is the Aurbis. In truth, Magnus is a direct manifestation of the Godhead ANU, observing its own Dream from within, and existing in echo of what it once was before reaching the state of Amaranth. Magnus was the Architect of the Mundus, having created the exact schematics and diagrams needed for it to be given shape and form. However, he was also the first of the Et'Ada to become aware of Lorkhan's plan of limiting all of the Et'Ada through the creation of the Mortal Plane, and after warning the other Spirits of the Space God's trickery, he fled to Aetherius along with his children, the Magne-Ge, tearing a hole in the fabric of Oblivion which later became known as the Sun, the gateway through which Magic washes through Oblivion and into the Mundus. Since then, Magnus and his Star Orphans have resided within the Untimes of Aetherius, where they exist in Anuic harmony, never interacting with the Mortal World below, nor directly interfering with the affair of other gods. The sole exception to this pattern is Mnemoli, Magne-Ge who descend onto Nirn during Dragon Breaks, when the world has entered the state of the Hurling Disk. They manifest in the skies as a Blue Star, and collect the varying notes and tones that make up the song of creation, which are transformed into the Elder Scrolls so that they may be stored within the Library of the Sun in Aetherius. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Name: Magnus (Also called Magrus and Magnar). Known by many titles, such as Lord Magnus, Hoary Magnus, The Magus, The Chrome Device, The Scribe, The God of Sorcery, He Who Abstained, The Great Abandoner, The God of Sight, Light and Insight, The Cat's Eye, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as male Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Et'Ada (Original Spirit), God of Magic, Ruler of Aetherius, Head of the Digitals, Manifestation of ANU Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Creation, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Created and embodies the Concept of Magic, an aspect of existence just as fundamental as Space and Time, which permeates throughout the entirety of the Aurbis, stabilizing it and keeping it from collapsing in on itself) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions. As a direct manifestation of ANU, Magnus is considerably more powerful than the other Original Spirits, and is comparable with Aka and Lorkhan) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent as Magic (Embodies the concept of magic, a force which permeates through the entirety of the Aurbis and sustains it) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Staff of Magnus (Supposedly) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Bound to the Aurbis | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery StarsLeave.png|''Magnus and his children leave Mundus'' MagnusAstrolabe.jpg|''A Shrine to Magnus'' StaffOfMagnus.jpg|''The Staff of Magnus'' EyeOfMagnus.jpg|''The Eye of Magnus Artifact'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Parents Category:Physics Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Intangibility Users